


Lorelei

by CrushingOnSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 16+, Blood and Gore, Borderline Sexual Content, Captain Razz, Death, Fucking kit fucking enlightened me to the fact that this bullshit is hard vore, Gen, Gore, I HATE YOU, I will add individual warnings for chapters, I would have added that tag earlier but it's something that just got added, I'm going to avoid spoilers in the tags, M/M, Minor Rottenberry, Sea Monsters, Seafaring AU, Suicide, Swapcest - Freeform, Vore, and the suicide will be skippable, fucks sake, god damn it kit, i hate everything, if you need more specifics for trigger warning reasons, message me, something creepy kills and injures people, successful suicide, suffice it to say, suicidal talk, you're ruining my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/pseuds/CrushingOnSans
Summary: Sailors do not fear the sea.The smart ones fear what haunts it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the warnings. 
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt from [TwoSidedCircle](http://twosidedcircle.tumblr.com) but the prompt is very spoilery for this story so be careful.
> 
> Wow, look at that Crush, another ongoing project??? What a fantastic idea!!!  
> I should be able to get the five chapters out fairly quickly, but we will see! I'm planning to update once a week and with the excitement I have for this project, it should be able to happen!

_ La Sirena Amarga _ was a beautiful ship. Her sails pure white, the deck shining brightly through the care it had been lavished with. She cut through the waves like a knife through cream, silent as dust and sparkling almost as brightly. When the wind was right, she could outrun the navy ships she so often supplied, and if she had half a mind to, she could sneak up on unsuspecting sailors, rob them of their crews and their ships before any could blink an eye. Not that the magnificent crew would  _ ever _ think to do any such thing. 

No, the crew of  _ La Sirena Amarga  _ were but simple merchants, and what gold could be found aboard was worked into the shining rails, embellished into the hull, worn on the fingers and necks of the captain and his crew. Honest money, as they would all insist. 

Despite her magnificence, she was a small thing, seven crewmen to her name. A quiet deck was not an uncommon occurrence. But true silence? With the crash of waves, the creaking of ropes, the sounds of her and the ocean that surrounded her?

Well, true silence was nearly impossible. 

The sea had been still for two days. There had been no wind, no waves, not even a bird sailing over the horizon. Less than a mile from land, and  _ La Sirena Amarga _ was becalmed. 

If they truly wanted to, the crew could have taken a lifeboat, rowed to shore and brought back provisions. But this was not their destination, a small island merely on the way, appearing uninhabited. They would not be low on provisions for weeks. Let them float, the captain said. Let them drop anchor and wait in the impossible silence. 

The moon shone brightly over the empty deck, casting harsh shadows from the lines holding the sails taut, hoping for any breath of wind. A shadow shifted in the ratlines, the hum of a bored sailor making its way down to the planks.

Off the starboard bow, a splash echoed through the night. 

The thump of boots hitting the deck sent a dull tremor through the wood. Red eyelights flicked over the waves. The bones of his spine popped as he straightened, weapon forming silently in his hand as he prowled towards the sound, and one gloved hand settled on the railing as he peered into the water. His form was lithe, dangerous, teeth sharp and clawed phalanges filed to dangerous points. 

A single note of a hum, boredom seeping back into him once again. Regret flashed across the scarred face, perhaps complaining against his self-imposed patrol going uninterrupted yet again. His hand tightened on the rail as he turned away, his eye caught on a light emerging from the ship below. 

The light grew brighter as its carrier approached, a low cough almost disguising the sound of a single note, a choked breath, a bigger splash than before. 

Papyrus paused, holding in another cough and lifting his lantern higher. “Fell?” he stage-whispered, peering around for the other. Finding nothing, he approached the mainsail, calling for his crewmate once again before breaking into a new round of coughs. Behind him, the ship creaked once again, the jacob’s ladder shifting the barest inch with a new weight. 

As he straightened, he became aware of the soft pad of footsteps across the deck, and he whipped around, holding out his lantern as though it would defend him from the spirits many a sailor feared to meet. 

“Oh…” he said, eyes wide and voice raspy from coughing. “Who are… did you come from the island?”

Silence but for a whispered laugh, then the sound of his name in an unfamiliar voice. 

“H-how did you know--”

The lantern dropped to the ground, the light sputtering and hissing before it steadied. The crack of bones rang out deafeningly in the dead of the night, but not a single soul below decks stirred. 

Padding footsteps approached the lantern, pale fingers smoothing over the warm metal and glass before it was lifted into those selfsame hands, pressed into a thin chest as though to absorb the heat. 

The boat sighed, swaying with the motion of the water as her limp sails hung from their places. The deck pristine, the ropes loosely draped or neatly coiled. The lantern was placed on the deck, out of the way, hands carefully pushing it into the corner, freezing breath blowing out the flame. The bones on board joined those in the water, their splashing incomparable to the one that followed after, that nearly had the captain blinking awake. 

Captain Razz Aster stilled quickly, slipping back into his dreams just as the something slipped into the water next to his ship, taking with it the broken members of his crew. 

_ La Sirena Amarga  _ slumbered on.


	2. Man Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Razz is gay for Razz, until suddenly he's just Gay ™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get out! I haven't been doing much publishing at all lately, but hopefully the next one will be out very soon!  
> I was listening to a bunch of Halsey songs for this chapter, most especially [Now or Never](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9jNSwmEQ3s)

Razz had always adored the way gold gleamed when it reflected sunlight. Even gold stain, such as what the buttons adorning his vest actually were, was beautiful. His hands hesitated after fastening the last button, watching his reflection in the mirror, the shadows bending behind him as the ship rocked with the waves. The person looking back at him was scarred, socket cracked and eyes sharp. The burgundy lace of his shirt spilled from his ivory throat, the black vest with its golden buttons hugging his figure tightly. He traced one finger over the thin embroidery of the vest, following the curved and swooping lines until he reached the leather of his belt, where he paused. 

_ Captain Razz Aster… _

His free hand dropped to his desk, lifting his sword from where he had placed it moments ago, hefting it in his grasp. It was a beautiful thing, a delicately carved hand-and-a-half that had been fitted for him by his father the day he was given his ship. 

It was slipped into his scabbard, the golden hilt matching the beautiful buttons. He straightened his shoulders, pinned his chains to the breast of the shirt, just in sight under the edges of the lace. 

His eyelights were allowed to burn, just for a moment, the red-toned purple complimenting the color of his shirt, magic flowing over and through his bones, and he allowed himself to appreciate the pure  _ power _ cut by his figure. Turning, he gave himself one last glance in the mirror. Then he strode forward, throwing open the doors to his cabin and making his way to the edge of the quarterdeck, planting his hands on his hips and regarding  _ his _ ship. 

“Bro, you do know that we can all see you eye-fucking yourself before you come out, right?”

Razz sighed, glancing over his shoulder and allowing his arms to drop to his sides. “So you tell me every morning, and every morning I remind you that you’re lucky I allow you the pleasure.”

Slim snorted, uncrossing his legs and standing from where he’d been sitting on top of the cabin. He took a moment to dramatically straighten the strip of burnt orange cloth that adorned his forehead, then raised his chin and planted his feet. “Batten down the hatches, lads!” he yelled into the ratlines, and Razz huffed as a skull popped out from behind a sail. 

“There hasn’t been any wind in two days, idiot!” Red called back.

“That’s idiot’s mate to you, lubber!”

Razz glared up at his gunner, then back down at his first mate. “I wasn’t aware you were supposed to be calling the orders on  _ my _ ship, brother.”

Slim grinned, sauntering into the middle of the deck and striking a pose that irritatingly reminded Razz of himself. “All topping men aloft to sail the ship, ye avast scurvy assfaces!”

"Slim, what the hell?" There was a soft  _ clack _ as Red dropped from the lines a few feet over their heads, his bare feet meeting the wood harshly. He smacked Slim's arm as he went by, crossing the deck to throw open the hatch that led to the crew’s berths. Razz had his own cabin, of course, and his first and second mate shared the other, but the rest of the crew slung their hammocks in the belly of their small ship. Despite making their name as a merchant, the cargo hold was small enough to easily allow room for divided spaces, and the berths were an organized chaos of curtains slung up for a small modicum of privacy. 

“Where is Fell?” Razz asked irritably as Red called something unintelligible down the hatch. Slim shot him an odd look, one brow raised. 

“Why?”

“I need to borrow his whip.” 

The other burst out laughing, and Razz glanced back over his shoulder as he heard one of the doors behind them open, turning back to his conversation as he realized it was just Stretch emerging from his cabin. He shuddered at the sound of the other cracking his joints, shooting another pointed look over his shoulder before Slim drew his attention. 

“I haven’t seen Fell this morning. The overcautious idiot probably finally gave up on his self-imposed night watches and headed to bed. I’d let him sleep if I were you.”

Razz hummed. “I don’t think I’m the one Fell has to worry about.”

“I’d bet gold to garters that Papyrus is sleeping too. I could hear the poor bastard coughing all the way up in my cabin last night.”

Giving a short nod, Razz stepped down off the quarterdeck, the tap of his boots sounding louder than usual in the stillness of the air. Stretch stepped past him, elbowing Slim in the side as he passed and receiving one in return. Across the deck, Red stepped aside to let Sans out past him, talking lowly before the two of them crossed to the smooth railings of the ship. “Let them be, then. I’m sure we’ll be plenty capable of covering their positions while there is no wind to carry, and if I have need of--”

“Man overboard!”

Sans’ voice rang out, louder and clearer than Razz had heard it in quite a long time. He looked up, half-expecting Sans to have pushed Red off the boat again, but Red was leaning carefully over the rail of the ship. There was a thin line in his hands that Razz knew led to the sealed and air-filled barrel they had used many times to haul various members of their crew back on deck. 

He found himself at the rail, leaning over alongside Red and staring down into the water. Two days was a long time for nothing to happen, especially when he had been so used to  _ everything _ happening for so long. Excitement was becoming rarer.

“Hold on,” Red grunted beside him, and Razz’s eyes narrowed as he took in the strange skeleton that had half-draped themselves over their rescue barrel. Their bones were thin, ribcage gleaming in the morning light. They were stripped to the waist, and what clothes they did wear looked thin, ragged. He stepped back as Red and Sans surged forward, hauling on the rope until the stranger was level with the Jacob’s ladder. 

“Can you climb?”

~~~

“M-my name is Blue.”

Despite the dry clothes and the warm blanket around his shoulders, he was shaking. Razz had been right in his first impression; Blue was fragile. Thin and small and almost… helpless. He stared up at him with eyelights the shade of his namesake, the color as soft as the quiet pulses of terrified magic from his soul. 

Slowly, Razz held out a hand, taking Blue’s and holding it to his chest. He could feel the presences of his first and second mates at his shoulders, and he realized, suddenly, how intimidating they must still look to the small monster. As his grip tightened on the other’s hand, shaking quickly in greeting, he gestured for the two of them to sit down. “I am Captain Razz Aster. We are merchants, hailing from the South Seas. I give you my word as both a captain and a Font that we mean you no harm.” 

As Stretch and Slim took their usual seats at Razz’s table, Blue smiled shakily. With his free hand, he clutched the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Razz realized it was one of his own,  _ somehow _ from the cabin of his first mate, and fought to keep his expression neutral. 

“I can’t tell you how much that promise means, Captain. I h-have not had many peaceful hours in the last two days.”

Razz inclined his head, keeping his hold on his hand to lead him to the place directly to his left. He pulled out the chair, waiting until the other was seated before taking his own place. Blue opened his mouth, but Razz shook his head, reaching for the bowl Slim was handing him. “Eat. You must be exhausted.”

Blue’s eyelights swelled with gratitude as he took the bowl, spooning warm eggs onto his plate before picking up his fork. There was a split second of hesitation as their guest glanced up to see what they were doing, perhaps worried that it would be snatched away. As they took their own portions, he seemed to slump with relief, eating slowly at first, and then ravenously. Razz’s eyes softened at the obvious hunger, glad for the first time that Papyrus had refused to kill any of the chickens. 

The only sound for several moments was the clinking of silverware against their plates. Blue finished his first portion quickly, and had barely looked up before Stretch was on his feet, filling it once again. At the smaller’s murmured thanks, he smiled warmly, and Razz raised a brow, watching as the other returned to his seat. 

When Blue’s pace slowed to a crawl, his eyelights blown out wide with the pleasure of the food, Razz set his own plate aside and straightened his shoulders. 

“You told Red that you came from the island.” It was not a question, but Blue nodded anyway, letting his own fork fall to his plate. 

“I...assume that Red is the one who helped me climb?”

“Yes.” 

“Then yes, that is what I said.” His eyes dropped to his lap, and Razz could see him clenching and unclenching his small fists in his lap. “I suppose you would p-probably like to know how?”

Razz said nothing, patiently waiting for the other to continue on his own. 

Blue took a deep breath. A deeper breath. Then his eyes filled with tears, and Razz half-rose from his chair. Before he could offer a single word of comfort, Blue had lifted his chin, hands pressed firmly into his lap, and he began to speak. 

“I was a passenger on The Serenity, a merchant like yourselves. My family booked passage with them, planning to return to the land that my father owned. We...we left years ago, to look for a n-new...Well, it doesn’t…” He glanced up, then back down, eyelights shrinking. “We were nearly a month into the trip, and the wind just...stopped blowing. We couldn’t move or do anything, and the captain just said we had to wait it out. It would have been okay, we had lots of food and water and m-my s-sister...she wasn’t...doing too well. The sailors told us she was s-seasick, from the rocking of the boat, so w-we thought it would be  _ g-good _ for her, to s-stop for a l-little while. B-but…”

Razz reached over the table, yanking the handkerchief out of Slim’s pocket and standing to deliver it to their now-sobbing guest. “You’re safe,” he assured softly, settling one hand on Blue’s shaking shoulder. Before he could react, Blue spun around, burying his tear-stained face in the front of Razz’s shirt. Eyes wide with surprise, he stared down at the smooth expanse of skull pressed to his chest. Slowly, he dropped his arms, gathering the other into a hug. 

He glanced over at the others, catching their surprised glances. 

“It was a… a  _ monster _ ,” Blue whispered, his muffled voice laced with fear. “A monster in the way the humans think of it. Something...something unnatural, from the sea.” He pulled away, looking up into Razz’s face, meeting his eyes. “It took them all. It t-took my father, and my sister, and  _ everyone _ . A-and I just… I  _ left them _ . I left them there a-and I  _ swam _ , and I barely made it to the island, I s-saw your boat and I h-had to  _ try _ or I would have starved, Captain, I-I don’t--”

Razz pulled him back into the hug as the tears came yet again, and this time when he caught the looks on the other’s faces, he held them. Despite the small form in his arms, the shaking sobs filling the small room, all of their faces held the same expression of disbelief. 

A  _ monster? _

They were in the outskirts of the shipping lanes. There were ships on the horizon, most days. Something that could take an entire ship, especially one large enough to carry passengers? Impossible. 

“Did you see it?” Stretch asked quietly, and after a few seconds, Blue drew away again, this time returning to his seat, flashing a watery smile to Razz before smoothing the cloth of his blanket back around his shoulders. There was one tear left trailing down his face, and he sniffed, reaching up to wipe it away. 

“No. Not really. It was just… there. I know it came from the sea.”

Slim’s voice was almost smaller than Blue’s. “How?” 

“The water. There was water on the decks, in the beds. It took them one at a t-time…” Razz stepped forward again, but Blue lifted his chin, clenching his teeth for a moment before regaining control over his voice. “There was no stopping it.”

Razz lifted a hand, signalling to the others to stop their questions for the moment as he took his place at the head of the table. “We are more heavily armed than your average merchant, as I’m sure you have seen. I can assure you of your safety, and when the wind picks back up, we would be more than happy to grant you passage to your father’s land.”

Blue nodded, the movement sharp and controlled, but his hands were fidgeting again in his lap. “I will never be able to repay you for returning me to my inheritance. It is… all that I have left. Thank you. I...I can promise to make my burden as light as possible.”

Waving a hand, Razz shook his head. “It would be no burden to see you safely delivered. Do not worry--”

“I can sing!” Blue exclaimed, shooting up in his seat, eyelights brighter than they had yet been. 

“What?”

“Sing! I have been told that it is my great talent, to sing. If nothing else, I could lend a...sense of light, some entertainment? I’ve found that voyages over sea are nothing if not monotonous.”

Razz’s mouth curved into a smile at the excitement in the other’s face as he reached out to take the hand that Blue was extending towards him. “I can assure you, Blue, you have already begun to break apart that monotony. The only light we would require is that of your shining presence.”

There was a  _ thump _ as Slim’s cup was slammed to the table, accompanied by the sound of him choking on its contents. Stretch pounded him on the back as Razz glared at his brother in annoyance. Slim waved Stretch off, coughing again as he pressed a fist to his chest. 

“I think we should all pray for a monotonous journey--” He coughed again, louder this time. “--if the price we pay for the variety is having to listen to our Captain’s amusements.”

Razz picked up his spoon to fling it at his first mate. “Don’t think that our shared parents will in any way stop me from making you walk the plank. I am the Captain on this ship and I will not tolerate--”

“Can we both walk the plank?” Stretch quipped, leaning back in his chair and flinging one arm over its back. “I’ll take my chances with the sea.”

Opening his mouth to fling another insult, Razz found himself cut off by the muffled sound of bright laughter. He started, turning to see Blue’s hand over his mouth, eyelights glittering with mirth. As he watched, Razz could feel his own stance softening, could see the stances of the others following suit. 

God, this had to be the first time the other had laughed in...how long?

“We would love to hear you sing, Blue,” he murmured, and the other calmed himself, smiling warmly at the three of them. Then he took a deep breath, pushing himself up to stand before sipping quickly from his cup. He straightened. Closed his eyes. 

It felt as though the three observers were holding their breath in unison. Razz didn’t want to tear his eyes away from their guest to check. 

 

_ “My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, _

_ There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold. _

_ Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be, _

_ Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea.” _

 

Blue’s voice was strong and clear, filling the cabin with its sound. Razz’s soul swelled at the tune, sitting forward in his chair to listen more carefully. The other’s eyes opened, and he smiled, glancing at Razz before continuing. 

 

_ “My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, _

_ There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold…” _

 

It may have been nonsensical, but Razz couldn’t help but admire the beauty of that smile. 


	3. Yet Another Man Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in my docs today and realized I'd had this written forever, like before I finished Tenacity even. Jesus, Crush. Have some responsibility. 
> 
> Warnings for...death. Dead. Somebody dies. If you're sensitive to character death don't read this story, I'm actually not going to warn for it from now on.   
> Guys, make sure you're paying attention to the tags if you have things you're sensitive to. I added a couple new ones and it's very important that no one gets hurt.

“Captain!” 

The spell was broken as the door flew open, Sans outlined in the doorway as the room’s occupants spun to look at him. Sans’ eyes were wide, but his breathing was steady, and his shoulders straightened as he caught sight of Blue’s expression. “I am sorry to interrupt but the captain is needed on deck.” 

There was a moment where Razz wasn’t sure he could move, sucking in a near-silent breath. His legs tensed under him, and he pushed himself to his feet, supporting himself for a split second on the table. “Lead the way,” he said quickly, forcing himself to straighten as Slim and Stretch rose. 

Sans nodded, turning and holding the door open as Razz preceded the other occupants of the room out into the bright light of day. Red stood at the rail, peering through an eyeglass towards the north, around the curve of the island’s far bank. As Razz drew level with Sans, there was a quiet curse behind him, and he glanced back to see Stretch looping an arm under Blue’s shoulders, helping him regain his balance. Razz opened his mouth, concern pulsing lightly in his soul, but stopped short at the look Blue shot up to his second mate. Gratitude, relief, and… something that had Razz’s eyes hardening before turning back to his duty. 

Blue’s choices may be his own, but reminding himself of his own stupidity wasn’t making the bitterness fade away any faster. 

“Captain, just to the right of the furthest cliff,” Red said quietly, handing over his eyeglass. Razz narrowed his eyes in confusion, stepping forward and lifting the glass to his eye. There. Just around the curve, as Red had said. What had seemed, from a distance, to be merely an extension of the mud-covered banks, was now clearly--

“A ship?” he asked aloud, leaning further forward as though it would help focus the image before him. 

“Look at her masts, Razz.” 

Red’s voice was quiet, much quieter than Razz’s had been, and he glanced down from the eyeglass for a moment to frown in confusion. All he recieved was a shake of his head and another gesture towards the island, and he returned to his observation. 

It… seemed an awfully large ship to have so few masts. He traced the glass along the distant curves, quickly spotting what he had noticed to be missing. The fore mast had collapsed, dragging alongside. Razz gritted his teeth as he caught sight of more damage, the collapsed quarterdeck, the torn sails, and--

_ Serenity _ . Written in curved, shining letters along the bow. 

“I-is that my ship?”

Razz lowered the eyeglass slowly, biting back an explosion of breath before forcing himself to look over his shoulder. Blue’s fingers were gripping tightly around his own arms, the arm Stretch had had around his waist dropping away as Blue took a step closer to Razz. His eyes shone with tears as he lifted his chin. “Is that the Serenity?” 

In response to Razz’s silent nod, Blue took a deep breath, stepping forward to lean over the railing, staring into the distance as though he could see every detail of the far-off ship. When Razz held out the eyeglass, however, he just shook his head, pulling in another shaky breath before tears began to course down his face. 

“Blue…” Razz said, too quietly for the others to hear. “You shouldn’t have to be reminded. I’d like to apologize on--” 

“No...no, it’s…” he passed a hand over his eyes, and Razz glanced up to see Sans and Red on Blue’s other side. Sans looked stricken, guilt dimming his eyelights, and Razz gave a short shake of his head. They hadn’t known the name of the ship, the grave of Blue’s entire life. It was on him, as Captain, not to have made sure to keep their guest free from his loss. 

After a moment of hesitation, his hand rose, settling on Blue’s shoulder in the only comfort he could offer. Blue’s hand jumped up, clasping over the gloved fingers and closing his eyes. A sob broke through his mouth, and his spine straightened, Razz’s arm dropping back to his side. 

“I-I’m sorry, but can I--”

Before Blue could finish the broken sentence, the ship heaved. 

Razz cried out, the motion of the deck sending him to his knees. Above them, the sails lay still, but the movement below them continued as though caught in a storm the likes of which Razz had rarely seen. He looked up to see Blue stumble back, his nautical inexperience obvious as he tripped over himself, back hitting the rail hard enough that Razz winced in sympathy. Sans seemed to share the feeling, making a face as he reached for the other. 

“What the hell was that?” Stretch groaned out from beside Razz, and he looked down to see him flat on his back, sprawled across the deck like he’d been taking a nap. Razz snorted, going to rise to his feet. Before he could go far, the motion repeated, and he hit his hands and knees with a yelp. In front of him, Blue’s eyes flew wide, gripping hard to Sans’ arm as he stumbled backwards, disappearing over the side of the ship between one moment and the next. 

Sans swore loudly as he was dragged behind him, trying to catch the rail and failing, eyes comedically wide as he too vanished. Razz stared at the now-empty rail in disbelief before Stretch’s snort of amusement had him shooting the other a glare. 

“I thought you’d be a bit more concerned about your little beau,” he hissed as he climbed cautiously to his feet, still wary of further lurching. 

“I never took you to be possessive, Captain.” 

Red, having beat Razz to the rail, glanced over his shoulder. “How the hell was that the impression you had?”

“Red!” Sans’ voice echoed up from the water, and Red glanced back down. As Razz joined him at the railing, Red cocked out a hip, grinning down at his best friend impishly. 

“Man overboard!” 

“I think we can all damn well see that!” Sans yelled, and Razz snorted as he caught sight of his predicament. Blue was clinging to Sans’ shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist as he shook in fear. Sans seemed more than a little uncomfortable with the contact, the one hand he wasn’t using to tread water prying at the femur that seemed to be hooked on the inside curve of his pelvis. “Toss us the barrel, if you wouldn’t fucking mind!”

Red snickered, then left the railing, leaving Razz alone to watch them. Sans finally managed to free himself from Blue’s grip, speaking to him quietly until Blue was no longer shaking, instead copying the motions Sans used to keep himself above the water. “That’s it!” Razz heard Sans exclaim, and he pulled in a deep, even breath, searching the area around them carefully. Here, in this portion of the world, the water was breathtakingly clear. The first few feet were easily visible from the deck, and he could only hope that was enough. 

‘Something unnatural, from the sea’ Blue had said. 

There had been nothing natural about the movements of his ship in the still water, just as there was nothing natural about the fact that it had gone motionless the moment the two had hit the surface. 

“Slim?” 

The deck creaked as his brother joined him at the rail, the tightness of his fingers matched only by Razz’s own. “Yes, Captain?” 

“I think it would be best not to cause a panic,” he said quietly, still watching the two in the water. “But would you be so inclined as to assist Red with the rescue? I don’t think we should leave them in the sea any longer than is necessary.” 

“Of course.” 

Slim’s hand’s disappeared, and Razz glanced over his shoulder to watch him go. 

“Wha--No!” Blue’s scream of fear had his eyes snapping back over the side, leaning forward just in time to see him disappear below the waves. He cursed as Sans flinched away from the splash, staring in incomprehension at the ripples in the water before looking up to trade shocked glances with Razz. Then, before Razz could utter a word to the crew, he sucked in a breath, diving below the surface. For a few seconds, Razz could still see his shadow in the water, then he pulled himself deeper and disappeared completely. 

“Slim!” Razz yelled, stepping away from the railing and beginning to unbutton his vest. “Quickly!”

A hand landed on his shoulder, whipping him around to face his brother’s glaring face. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“Something took Blue, I’m doing my duty as captain and assisting Sans in--” 

“No!” The hand tightened painfully, and Razz paused in his motions, glaring at him. 

“We don’t have time for this!” 

“If there is something in the water, you cannot--” 

“Help!” The cry was accompanied with another splash, and Razz pulled out of Slim’s hold, flying to the railing and letting out a small noise of relief as he caught sight of Blue below. Red appeared at his side, barrel in hand and rope coiled around his elbow. 

“Where is Sans?!” Razz called down, yanking his arm away as Slim made another attempt to grab him. Even from above, he could see the way Blue’s shoulders were shaking, tears pouring down his face as he tried to reply. 

“G-gone, he’s gone, i-it t-t-took--” he cut himself off into a sob, sucking in air as he flailed in the water. Beside Razz, Red froze. 

“Gone?” 

“I s-saw--” Blue disappeared below the water for a moment before heaving himself back up, gasping for air. Razz’s hands went back to the buttons of his vest. Blue didn’t try to speak again, but his sobs echoed through the air, increasing in their urgency at the same time Razz’s vest fell from his shoulders, hitting the deck. Suddenly, Red choked. 

“ _ Razz… _ ” 

He looked up, catching the expression on Red’s face before glancing down at the water. Blue was desperately trying to swim backwards, away from the gray drifting up around him. His breathing was ragged in his panic, water splashing up to cover his skull. Razz found himself frozen, staring down at him, at the remains that surrounded him. 

Dust. 

_ Sans’ _ dust. 

“Help,  _ p-please _ , it’s going to take me, it’s g-going to k-kill--” Blue choked, and Razz forced himself into motion, seizing the rail and throwing his legs over, dropping to the water below before Slim could catch his arm. He landed with a  _ splash _ , reorienting himself quickly and kicking his legs, attempting to take Blue by the waist. Blue threw out an arm, catching him across the face. Dust-clogged water splashed into Razz’s sockets, and he bit back a cry, seizing him and dragging him back through the water, away from the remains. 

“It’s okay,” he choked out, treading water as they managed to get out of the dust. He ignored the way he could still feel it, grating between his bones, sticking to his clothes.

“No,  _ no-- _ ,” Blue gasped, throwing his arms around Razz’s shoulders and burying his face in his soaked shirt. “You sh-shouldn’t have come in, it’s going to t-t-take you too--” 

“I’d like to fucking see it try. Hold on to me, don’t let go. Red!” Razz yelled, peering upwards to see Red’s shell-shocked face above. “Give us the god-damned barrel!” 

Red disappeared, and Razz turned back to the shaking figure in his arms. He smoothed a calming hand over his skull, keeping his breathing even. He was captain. He had to be strong. 

The barrel hit the water just beside them, and he stroked sideways, pulling Blue along with him. He kept up a constant murmur of comfort as he did so, keeping his focus on the wood and metal instead of on the sensation he could  _ swear _ was fingers, curling around his ankle--

When they made it on deck, Razz’s legs went out from under him, arms dropping from Blue to catch himself before he went face-first into the planking. There was a moment where all he could do was stare downward, focusing on his own hands, on the grains in the wood. He took a deep breath. 

“He was telling the truth.”

His brother’s voice was accompanied by a thumb under his sockets, brushing away muddy dust. Razz closed his eyes. “Yes.” 

Blue’s sobbing increased in volume. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Red demanded as Razz forced himself to sit up. His arms were wrapped around himself, glaring down at the two of them in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

“There’s something coming, from the sea,” Slim explained shortly. “It took Blue’s family and now, it seems, we’re on the list.” 

“S-something--”

“This is h-how it started, this is how it t-took them!” Blue cried, and Razz looked to see Stretch wrapping the blanket he’d had earlier around his shoulders. When he tried to pull his hands away, Blue seized him by the wrists, turning in his hold to sob into his neck. His next words were muffled, but all too understandable. “It’s going to kill us a-all.” 

Red blanched, arms falling to his sides before he took off in a near-run, practically diving belowdecks. Following his path of thought a moment later, Razz let out an explosion of breath, forcing himself to his feet as the other reappeared in the doorway. 

“I-I can’t find them.” 

“Who?” Stretch asked quietly, rubbing Blue’s spine soothingly up and down. 

“Fell,” Red gasped out, his eyes filling with tears and hands shaking where they were clutching the edge of the hatch. “A-and Papyrus. They’re not in their bed.”

Blue went limp in Stretch’s arms, the taller swearing quietly as he caught the other around the waist. With his free hand, he cupped his chin, tilting his head back before letting out a sigh of relief. “He’s just passed out.”

“Take him to your cabin,” Razz said, forcing the fear out of his voice as he straightened his shoulders. “Don’t take your eyes off him, try to help him calm down when he wakes up.” 

“Yes, captain.” 

Red pulled himself up from belowdecks, stuffing his hands in his pockets to unsuccessfully hide his shaking. There were silent tears tracking down his face, and as Stretch carried the unconscious Blue away, Slim reached out, clasping Red by the shoulder and drawing him into a tight hold. Razz lifted his chin, beginning to shiver as the air worked its way under his soaked clothes. 

“Steady, boys. We’ll find our way through this yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://crushingonsans.tumblr.com), I post art and snippets from things im writing, it's a grand old time.


End file.
